1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to apparatuses for producing light shows, and more particularly, to a light show apparatus which produces a light show that varies in response to a sound source such as music or the like.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The desirability of providing light shows in conjunction with musical performances is well known in the art. The simplest types of light shows produce effects which are entirely independent of the music they accompany. While these systems are in some respects pleasing, the lack of correlation between the music and the light show detracts from the overall effect.
In an attempt to produce a light show which is more closely responsive to the music which it accompanies, apparatuses have been proposed wherein individual light sources are varied in frequency of activation and intensity in response to a music source.
In an attempt to further the pleasing characteristics of light shows, several apparatuses have been proposed in the prior art which employ a constant light source and modify the light projected therefrom by the interposition of moving articles within the path of the light. Typical of such apparatuses is the projecting kaleidoscope disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,269 issued to J. F. Elsaesser on Aug. 19, 1952. Elsaesser discloses an apparatus which includes an electrical lamp of fixed intensity that is projected through a light transmitting container having a plurality of transparent particles disposed therein. The light transmitting container is vibrated by a voice coil which is connected to a music source. As a result, a pattern of light is formed which is projected upon a viewing surface.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,767 issued to D. D. Hunt on Oct. 6, 1942 discloses an electro-automatic advertising machine which projects a beam of light of a fixed intensity through a rotatable cylinder having a plurality of colored glass gems disposed therein. The light leaving the rotatable cylinder is projected upon a viewing surface by a magnifying glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,187 issued to R. Prohaska on May 9, 1967 discloses a display device which provides for the projection of light of fixed intensity upon the surface of a speaker which is covered with a plurality of moveable reflecting elements that are disposed thereon. The reflecting elements reflect the light toward a viewing screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,429 issued to W. E. Tandberg on Oct. 21, 1969 discloses a sound to color transducer which includes a plurality of colored discs rotatably mounted upon a speaker motor. A light source or fixed intensity is projected toward the colored discs and is reflected therefrom onto a viewing surface.
All of the presently known prior art apparatuses which interpose moving elements in a beam of light projected from a light source are used in conjunction with light sources of fixed intensity which are constantly on when the apparatus is in operation. Therefore, the resultant light displays can only visually depict the sound sources which they are used in conjunction with in a limited manner. If the sound source increases in amplitude or frequency, the result will merely be a greater intensity of activation of the particles or objects disposed within the path of the light. Projected light shows produced in this manner are therefore severely limited in scope since they are only modified by the degree of movement of the interposed objects and cannot closely translate the vast array of frequency shifts and amplitude shifts of a music source.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a light show apparatus for projecting an image upon a viewing surface in response to a variable sound source wherein the light source thereof is varied in intensity and duration as well as being varied by the movement of particles disposed within the path of light projected therefrom. The light show produced by the apparatus of the present invention, which simultaneously varies the light source thereof while vibrating particles within the light path thereof, provides a spectacular and distinctive display which cannot be produced be presently known apparatuses operating independently and which dramatically visually depicts a sound source.